Henri Huang (Earth-928)
, Halo City Protectorate, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Ron Lim | First = X-Men 2099 Vol 1 1 | Death = X-Men 2099 Vol 1 34 | HistoryText = Henri "Meanstreak" Huang was one of the mutants picked by Xi'an Chi Xan to be a part of his incarnation of the X-Men. Henri was invaluable to the team due to his technological genius. He was one of the characters to participate in almost every mission that the team undertook but was not often in a combat situation. Henri had a friendship with Krystalin that may have preceded their time together with the X-Men. She once mentioned that Henri convinced her to leave her family in Berkeley. Almost before the team had a chance to begin, several of the members were captured by the sadistic organization known as the Theatre of Pain, a group who recorded physical and psychological torture sessions to resell to perverse clientele. The group escaped thanks to the uncontrollable powers of Skullfire. Later, the team going in search of one of Henri's friends from the corporation Alchemax who had turned up missing. The X-Men, along with Spider-Man, Doom, and the hero Ravage discovered a large floating city with what appeared to be Asgardian deities, the Aesir, who were attempting to gather a following. Among them was the shapeshifting so-called god Loki. After battling the foe, it was discovered that Loki was actually Henri's friend Jordan who had undergone experimentation at the hands of the company. Henri was also instrumental during the battle with Master Zhao and his group of Chosen X-Men. Zhao had used unstable technology to further mutate his chosen group in order for them to more closely resemble the group of original X-Men (Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Angel, and Beast) but this process had left the unwilling guinea pigs in a condition where their cellular structure was deteriorating. After the battle when this fact was discovered, Meanstreak went about trying to find a way to cure their condition by placing them in cryogenic suspension although he was unsuccessful. Later, Henri's temper got the best of him and he ran away from the X-Men when La Lunatica tried to befriend him, after previously torturing him when she was with the Theatre of Pain. He recognized his rash behavior and returned, only to find Luna knocked out by none other than Loki, aka Halloween Jack. His old friend proposed a partnership between them so that they could conquer the city of Las Vegas. For some reason, Meanstreak agreed and followed Jack to Las Vegas where they encountered their old rivals—the owners of the Synge Casino. First, Jack, with the technological help of Henri, transferred most of their fortune into his own bank account and then ousted the siblings in order to gain control of the casino. In the weeks to follow, Jack unveiled his plans to unleash a Virtual Unreality Projector upon the city, warping it with energies from another dimension. Meanstreak helped him construct this machine and they actually started it but, now President Doom arrived and shut it down because of its instability. Jack had meant to allow the device to warp the whole planet into a state of chaos, but President Doom surrounded the city with EMP devices which quarantined the city. Meansteak left his now former friend, fully convinced that there was no piece of his old friend left in the body of Halloween Jack. When the X-Men became the protectors of Halo City, Meanstreak met his downfall. He noticed that there were ghostly beings called Zoomers, products of Halloween Jack's Virtual Unreality Projector, which were rushing around the city. The Zoomers were only visible to Meanstreak when he was pushing supersonic velocity. After maintaining super-velocity for too long, Henri was apparently sucked into the other-dimensional realm where the Zoomers originated, and seemingly fell from a cliff to his death. | Powers = *'Advanced Superhuman Speed:' Able to move at superhuman speeds, close to Mach speed. **'Enhanced Thought Process:' He is able to process information, memorize seven books at a highly-accelerated rate. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' He can instantly react to changes & attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina:' He does not seem to tire after a long speed run. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' His metabolism has been altered to keep up with his speed & be resistant to force generated while speed running. **'Enhanced Regeneration:' He can regenerate from injuries several times faster than a normal human & his lifespan has been extended to some degree. | Abilities = Meanstreak is an accomplished media pirate and hacker, able to manipulate computers and most security systems with ease. | Strength = Average | Weaknesses = He has a lack of superhuman strength, and very poor fighting skills. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Fighting Ability - Poor Category:Weak Strength Category:Weak Durability